Until now, different headlamps have usually been used for different lighting functions of a vehicle such as daytime running light, upper beam, foglight and cornering light, with, in addition, a respective downstream optical element often being associated with said headlamps. In order to reduce costs and to save on physical space, attempts are made to reduce the number and size of the headlamps without reducing the functional efficiency of the headlamp. To this end, Bilux lamps or bi-xenon headlamps are known, for example, which are used to produce both the lower beam and the upper beam. In the case of the bi-xenon headlamp, a mask is merely folded out of the beam path and therefore “switched over” to the upper beam. In addition, a Bilux lamp is known for combining the daytime running light and foglight.